


The Carnival

by your_taxidermy



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: AHS, F/M, freakshow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy





	

“Wake up, sweetheart.” Said a quiet voice, gently nudging the Indian beauty in her bed. Her tiny arms stretched into the air, her fingers curling. Jimmy grinned, creeping his fingers onto her belly, beginning to tickle the girl causing her to break out into laughter. “C'mon, sugar, let’s go to the carnival in town, hm? You wanted to go, right?” Jimmy perked his brow, watching the girl get up from her bed. She extended her arms to him, wanting to be held. He couldn’t refuse her offer, so he took her into his lean arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“the carnival, Jimmy.” Ma Petite said, giving him a toothy smile. She put her hands around his neck and clung to him like tree branch. “Wait, we should tell Miss Elsa her little angel is spending the day with Jimmy.. mmm, she’s gonna be jealous… though she spends alllllll day with you, ain’t that right!” Jimmy rocked her in his arms and alerted Elsa he would be taking Ma Petite out for the day.

Jimmy and Ma Petite rode to the carnival on his motor bike, going fast around the curves, listening to her sweet laughter. She laughed, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. They’d finally reached the destination, she clung to Jimmy, keeping her chubby hands around his neck. “Alright, Ma Petite, what do you want to do first? Cotton candy or the Ferris wheel?” Asked the dirty blonde haired man, looking down at her, flashing a smile.

She thought for a moment, looking at the ground. “Cotton candy!” Ma Petite replied, pointing to the station, watching the man spin around the sweet sugar. “Two please.” Jimmy requested, smiling at the gentleman. Holding the doll like girl in one arm, he took one of the sweets and handed it to her. Then taking his own, he tapped it on her nose, causing some to stick to her. Ma Petite giggled, taking a big bite of the spun sugar. Jimmy did the same and began carrying her around the carnival grounds. “Let’s go on the Ferris wheel, babydoll.”

He bought two tickets, slipping them into his pocket. “C'mon, Ma Petite, let’s go.”

They’d finished on the Ferris wheel, she jumped off the step, making a small grunt when she landed. “What now?” He asked, crouching down to the girl’s height. “The carousel, Jimmy!” she pointed to the moving horses, trying to pick a color. “I think the blue horsey would like you, Ma Petite.” Jimmy suggested, noticing she was have a difficult time picking a horse. She nodded as he walked her over, placing her small body on the horse, making sure she had a good grip on the pole. “You got it?” He asked, holding his gloved hands a few inches away from her, making sure she wouldn’t slip off. She smiled at him, nodding ‘yes’ in response. Jimmy took a few steps back, watching the horses spin around in circles. Joy overtook his body when he saw her smile, he always made a funny face when she could see him. The machine had stopped and he helped her off, lifting her light body off the intricately made horse.

The sun was starting to go down at this hour but Ma Petite was having too much fun to want to leave. “There’s about an… hour left, I think. Let’s go win you a stuffed animal.” Jimmy walked over to the balloon popping station, slapping a few dollars on the table. He was gifted with 3 darts, he was instructed to pop all 3 balloons to win the best prize. Ma Petite laid her eyes on the light pink teddy bear hanging from the back row. "Want that pink one?I’ll win it for ya, trust me.“  
Jimmy aimed, closing one of his eyes before throwing the sharp darts. ‘One…two…three..’ he counted in his mind, throwing one of the darts. Hearing the satisfying pop, he grinned, throwing the other 2 darts. Of course, they both popped and Ma Petite clapped. "Haha! Told ya!” Jimmy grabbed the pink bear, handing it to her. It was about the same size as her, but she was able to lift it up.

The two had finished up their cotton candy, won a few more prizes, and grabbed something to eat for the way back. “Let’s go back to our grounds and show everyone what you won. I’m sure they’d love to see.”


End file.
